


Aftermath

by Ashdonn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashdonn/pseuds/Ashdonn
Summary: This my first one





	Aftermath

His mission had failed, HE had failed, lost to an all to protective and powerful guardian of negativity, though he could grieve over that later, now was the time to heal and recover. 

He had to get to a random au first however, as after fleeing the mansion his body wasn’t doing all too well. When he arrived in an au (though he just picked a random one from his multiverse) he looked around to see which one he’d landed in.

Zhnets had been walking around, his recovery was speedy to say the least, especially since his au had some of the top healers at his disposal, now he was just training his once mangled legs to be better.

Going down an alleyway he saw some all to familiar, Nomad, and he looked hurt to, part of Zhnets wanted to help him, he looked to already be in bad shape, but the overwhelming need for revenge rang throughout his body.

Before nomad knew it, he was tackled to the ground as the unknown assailant started to unload punch after punch of hits that bruised and broke him.  
The figure turned out to be zhnets , who was satiating his desire for redemption as he didn’t let up on the relentless attack.

“YOU”  
*punch*  
“JUST”  
*Punch*  
“STOOD THERE”

Every word he said was followed by a hit that caused more flakes of bone to fall, more marrow to bleed, When the assault was over, zhnets stood up, looking down on Nomads near lifeless body, his skull resembling that of a horror, and his bones dampened by the crimson marrow that spilled from them.

With the remaining strength he had left, nomad vanished, to the antivoid, to properly heal.

Zhnets went home after that, feeling somewhat accomplished for his deeds that day, maybe he’d go visit blue again sometime down the road, because by the looks of how mizarī left him.

He was in safe, capable and deadly hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first one


End file.
